Mysterious Waters
by SkyeFox
Summary: Have you ever wondered exactly what lay beyond the Emerald Ocean? Journey with our favorite heroes as they meet all new friends and foes across the sea. Many OC's and established DainexNumair
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered exactly what lay beyond the Emerald Ocean? Thirteen years after peace finally is found, a chance encounter with a boat of foreigners wakens the curiosity of all Tortallans. Journey with our favorite heroes as they meet all new friends and foes across the seas.

* * *

**A/N: I was looking at the map in the front of Emperor Mage and thought suddenly...what's on the other side of the Emerald Ocean? So I came up with this to answer that question. There is established NumairxDaine in this story and it's mostly all about this new place I've made up so there's going to be a lot of OC's. Hope that's not a problem. Please Review if you like it. Reviews make me happy...**

* * *

Jiang-Thi fingered the pendant of a four-pointed star in the middle of circle that hung on the lace and silk choker around her neck. The pendant was carved out of a single piece of ivory. She looked out at the sea with light blue eyes, a rare color for her people. She was in her finest to meet these new comers. People from a strange land newly discovered.

Jiang's long dress was made of a dark blue silk and after wrapping around her waist came straight down to the floor. Patterns of butterflies in bright green danced across the fabric, turning the entire bottom green, as the butterflies became a solid mass. A bright green silk sash tied around her waist. Her long black hair was tied into an intricate hairstyle; it had taken hours to complete. Her hair was separated into two parts. One part formed an intricate knot on the top of her head and the other was woven into a highly impractical design down her back. A large silver ornament encased the knot in the back and wrapped around her skull, leaving small strands of silver hanging around her head. The strands met in the middle of her forehead where a large silver and jade pedant hung just right to cover a large scar in the middle of her forehead. More silver ornaments clamped around the hair spiraling down her back.

From her ears silver and sapphire ornaments hung, dangling against her shoulders. A silver ear-cuff wrapped around the cartilage of her left ear. A very light wrap made of almost transparently thin silk wrapped around her held in place by the position of her slightly bent elbows. As if she really needed more silk she thought sourly. Her lips had been painted a bright red and her almond shaped eyes lined with black. Her nails had been painted a medium toned blue-green. "My lady, look." A man with a shaved head said pointing to the right.

Jiang looked over at where he was pointing, her hair ornaments jingling as she turned hr head. It was a bit unnerving to see what was going on at the docks. Hundreds upon hundreds of animals were there silent and waiting. Dogs, cats, birds, rats, horses, and even the occasional snake were standing side by side and looking out in the same direction that Jiang was. "How unusual…" Jiang commented. "It appears as if these new comers bring a certain…interest to all our country men. Even the ones that do not speak."

"It is odd." The man said shaking his head. "I don't know if I like it at all, my lady."

"Like or not, it is your choice…but it doesn't change what is." Jiang replied agreeably. "And after all of the strangeness that has been happening since Her Benevolence took the throne I would think you used to such unexpected things happening."

"Animals never acted strange before." The man said with a pout.

Jiang smiled and patted his burly and tanned arm slightly. "The unexpected is named such for a reason, my friend."

He gave her a crooked smile back. "The sea winds are fair today…they should be here soon, I think. If they're any decent sort of sailors that is."

"They made it across the ocean did they not?" Jiang said.

"They did." He answered. Catching her veiled meaning the sailor lowered his head a bit. "I'm glad I don't have to talk with these foreigners. I'm not much of a diplomat."

Jiang nodded slightly. "As the Imperial Companion and having been taught their language, it is only fitting I do such a task. And I have been trained in the art."

"You Companions think everything's an art…" He muttered.

"If done properly everything is." She said simply. The ship that the so-called Tortallans had taken was starting to approach and she could even see the people rushing around the deck as they prepared to dock. "Another fifteen minutes I would think." She commented.

The sailor next to her nodded in agreement before he excused himself to help the other sailors prepare for the large ship's arrival. Jiang took a few careful steps back to let the men work. She watched silently as the boat got closer and a group of people started to form on the deck.

Suddenly the animals that had gathered started making a very large ruckus. Dogs bayed and barked, birds called in all their different songs, horses whinnied and stamped, Jiang even thought she heard the gentle purr of the cats and the soft hisses of snakes. Almost as quickly as if began the animals silenced before hurrying off, scaring the commoners that had been just as frightened of their previous behavior of silent watching.

Finally the ship's mooring lines were secure and the first delegates started to cross the gangplanks onto the dock. Jiang smiled kindly as the small group approached. Due to the length of the trip and the supplies that would be required for the journey only a hand full of people had been able to come.

Jiang stepped forward as they all reached the platform she was on. She bowed respectfully. "I am Jiang-Thi, Imperial Companion to Her Benevolence Empress Shu'yoko." She introduced using their language. She had studied this language day and night until she could speak it. It was fairly strange for her to move her tongue in such odd ways but she managed.

"You speak our language quite well, My Lady." An elderly man with graying hair said bowing as well. He wore clothes in a green motif in a style that Jiang found rather odd. "I am Duke Gareth of Naxen. My King Jonathan the Third extends his sincerest greetings."

Jiang bowed again. "Her Benevolence expresses similar greetings I assure you, Duke Gareth. And I thank you for your kind words to my person. I studied quite hard to make certain I would be able to translate for you during your trip."

Duke Gareth nodded and gestured to his companions. "May I introduce Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop and King's Champion." A mature woman with flaming red hair and strange purple eyes stepped forward and bowed. Her clothes were cut similarly to the man's but in a purple color that went well with her eyes.

Jiang again bowed in respect. "I have heard a great deal, Lady Alanna. Our traders had quite the interesting tales to tell, no doubt heard from your own traders in Tortall."

Alanna gave a wry smile. "Traders like to gossip, My Lady."

"Indeed they do. However, I have found they only gossip about things that are worthy of their time being as they have so little." Jiang said honestly. She'd yet to meet a trader who told stories that had no truth in them whatsoever. There was always a grain of truth even if it was small and hard to find.

Alanna seemed to have difficulty coming up with something to say so settled for a silent retreat. The next to step up was a tall man with black hair and eyes that seemed to be in good humor despite drawn lines around them, indicating he hadn't had the best ocean crossing experience. "Numair Salmalín Master Wizard to Their Royal Highnesses." Gareth introduced.

Jiang gave the customary bow. "Our Sorcerers are very eager to speak with _you, _My Lord. That in itself is strange…I often thought they had no knowledge we in the rest of the world existed."

"I would greatly wish to speak with them as well, My Lady. I am curious whether the translation will be an issue however." Numair said seriously.

Jiang gave a small laugh. "I highly doubt it. They were among the first to learn your language. They do so adore new information. I have no doubt that every member of the Imperial Academy is now fluent in your language."

Numair smiled widely at that. "I have a feeling we will get along splendidly. I must admit I've tried learning your language as well, but it was far more difficult than I thought. I've only managed a rudimentary understanding at best."

Jiang nodded. "It is even more complex to write, I assure you. But that is why I am here. Perhaps our Sorcerers will be willing to help you learn it more effectively."

"I would greatly enjoy that, My Lady." Numair said seemingly very happy with the idea.

Finally the last member stepped forward, a small dragon by her feet. "Mrs. Veralidaine Salmalín and her dragon Skysong." Veralidaine wore, like Alanna, clothes cut in the same style as the men only hers were in a light blue that went well with her blue-grey eyes. The dragon by her feet was a strange blue-gold mix and was peering at Jiang with open curiosity.

Jiang bowed for the final time. She was silent for a moment as her eyes caught the shimmer of familiarity over the young woman's face. "You are god-born." Jiang stated.

Veralidaine looked shocked. "Yes, mum. My father's a hunt god of the forest, Weiryn." She said. "How'd you know?"

Jiang smiled. "I can tell; as would you be able to know how I can tell, if you learn to look properly. I too am god-born and god-born cannot hide from one another. I am certain our gifts lay in different areas however, Veralidaine."

She winced slightly. "Just Daine please, My Lady. Veralidaine is so long."

"As you wish." Jiang said before turning to the dragon. "You are not much like our depictions of dragons but you are most welcome here, Skysong. It is said a dragon is a good omen."

"My Lady, you said you were god-born?" Numair asked stepping forward again.

"Indeed."

"Which one?" Numair asked curiously.

Jiang smiled. "I doubt you'd know of him, since we share so few things in the first place. But my Father is the Reaper. The primary death god of the Empire."

"A death god?" Alanna sounded mildly upset at that.

"Perhaps I am biased but unless you are dead there is little reason to fear a death god." Jiang commented. "I am just one of many oddities you will find in our country, My Lords and Ladies. Welcome to Espa."


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~

"Now that I know you, allow me to present a few members of the Imperial Court." Jiang said gesturing to the three men that were lined slightly behind her. "We did not wish to overwhelm you with meetings since we were certain that few would be able to travel at one time. I hope you do not mind us taking such liberties."

"Not at all." Duke Gareth said pleasantly.

Jiang gestured to the first man, a jovial man with a slight excess of bulk around his middle and cheeks. He wore the customary formal attire of the country. A wrap around tunic that tucked into a thick cloth belt and pants that flared out before coming in tight at mid-calf. He wore dark blue and light cream, the colors of his house. "This is Lord Susumu of the Eastern Coast. Third in Line for the throne and self-proclaimed enjoyer of fanciful tales." Susumu bowed with a large smile.

"He was much help to us when immortals started appearing several years ago. We still do not know what cause the sudden increase in the creatures but he knew all the tales." Jiang commented. It didn't escape her attention that her visitors exchanged an uncomfortable look.

The next man in the line was a severe man who clung desperately to the few strands of hair he had left on his head and wore thin glasses. His colors were crimson and brown. "Lord Osa of the Southern Island. I promise you he is not as serious as he appears." Osa also bowed, though it was a stiff and almost overly formal gesture.

The last man added a large shoulder wrap around his right shoulder that indicated he was wealthier than the others. His colors were black and stark white. He was almost handsome if it weren't for the scowl on his face and unflatteringly thin mouth. "Lord Wei-Yu of Beichu State, cousin to Her Benevolence Shu'yoko." The Tortallans bowed to him like they had to the other two men but Wei-Yu made no move to return the gesture. He merely nodded. "My apologies, he suffered a back injury when he was young and despite our best efforts it did not heal as well as we'd hoped. He sometimes finds it difficult to bow as respect would dictate."

The Tortallans nodded slightly in acceptance of the explanation. "Now. I have something to give you all." Jiang said quickly steering the conversation away from Wei-Yu. With a slight wave of her hand she signaled a small boy closer. He held a large polished box out to her and she opened the lid. From the black lined interior she pulled out an opal ring set in silver. She had enough for all of them, minus Skysong who would not be able to wear it.

She held out the ring and Alanna took it. "These rings will allow you to summon me to wherever you are, since I doubt you wish me breathing down your necks the entire trip. However, if you find yourself without me and require a translator then you can contact me with them." She explained holding out two more rings.

Numair took one and stared at it in fascination. "How does it work?" He asked curiously. "What spells were used?"

Jiang smiled a bit. "I couldn't tell you. Other than the limitations of my own Craft I am not much of a sorceress. However I can tell you that when you put your hand over the gemstone and think of me it sends the thoughts in speech to this ear-cuff that is attuned to them. They are also attuned to each other and can be used to communicate between bearers of the rings." She explained pointing to the silver ear-cuff that she wore.

Numair was still staring in fascination at the ring as the others put theirs on. "I'm sorry to interrupt, My Lord Numair, but we have quite the journey still ahead of us." Jiang said finally breaking Numair's attention on the ring.

"Hm? Oh, yes! I'm sorry I get so wrapped up sometimes." He said as he slipped the ring onto his right hand.

"Quite alright."

"Lady Jiang?" Daine asked. "Where are we traveling to?"

Jiang turned and pointed to the nearest mountain. "Near the peak Her Imperial Majesty has a summer palace. Unfortunately, the main palace burned down last spring and it hasn't been rebuilt yet. The summer palace was built as a retreat so naturally the builders saw fit to place it as far from the nearest town as possible."

Skysong whistled slightly as she looked up at the mountain. Jiang smiled a bit. "Mount Hayatori is one of the largest on the content it will take us over night to climb it. Luckily there a smaller lord's own estate halfway up the mountain that I've already arranged to stay at."

The group walked down the dock towards a pair of carriages each being pulled by four black geldings. Daine immediately went to the animals' heads to greet them. "Glory…" She whispered as she brushed through their manes.

"Why are they all black?" Alanna asked.

"As Her Benevolence would say 'because I could not get them in rainbow colors'." Jiang said with a smile. "Her Benevolence's sense of humor is…unique considering her position."

"Well, we're used to strange monarchs." Gareth muttered.

As they had approached two twelve year old boys, identical down to the last hair on their head, ran forward and put small stairs at the bottom of the door to the carriages. But nobody really paid them much mind. The diplomats were looking at the line of soldiers that had made a slight half-circle around them so that only the main road of the town was unblocked.

"The Imperial army…or a portion of it. They are called The Crimson Shield." Jiang provided once she saw where they were looking at. The army was named such for the brightly painted red shields that they carried on their left arm. Their pants reached the floor and didn't gather like the high fashion formal wear did. A gold chest plate covered a plain cotton wrap shirt. A single pauldron over their right shoulder painted bright red and had an ornamental golden lion's head in the middle.

"They certainly are impressive." Alanna commented looking at the long guandao that each carried.

"Impressive…and noisy when they walk. Her Benevolence does not like them in the palace. Says they give her a headache." Jiang said before gesturing to the carriages. "Please, we should be going. We have much distance to cover."

The Tortallan's took her hint and climbed into the first carriage with Jiang hung back and caught Wei-Yu as he tried to walk past. "_What were you thinking with that stunt? I'll not have you display such open defiance and disrespect to our guests." _She said reverting to their native language for her scolding. _"Nor will I make anymore excuses for your behavior."_

_"Then don't. I do not care if these foreigners know of my disapproval." _He hissed back, voice low and dangerous sounding.

_"Your cousin would. If you have no sense of honor at all for your own title, at least have some for hers." _Jiang said gripping his arm tighter through the cloth of his sleeve.

His eyes narrowed. _"Do not think to bring my cousin into this, Companion. You are not a noble. You have no sway." _He jerked his arm out of Jiang's hand and went to his carriage.

Jiang took a moment to recompose herself before entering the first carriage and taking a seat with the rest of her charges. Almost as soon as she was seated the door to the carriage was closed and moments later the horses were urged to move. As the carriage moved through the town the group of them looked out of the windows on either side.

Men and women both looked up from their daily chores as the carriages passed. The market place was bustling as it always was. Fresh fish was being sold and bargained over while a few stalls down vegetables of varying color and type were lined neatly in boxes for the buyer to take their pick. The sound of a high-tuned flute filled the air, sounding much like a bird.

Daine was the first to spot the player. A street performer played the flute while his young daughters twisted their bodies into strange and vaguely impossible seeming ways. "Contortionists." Jiang commented. "A fairly common art practiced by street performers."

"I didn't know two-leggers could bend like that…" Daine whispered as they passed the group by. The sounds of the flute followed them for quite some distance. They passed by the well of the town, which was surrounded by children playing as their mothers drew the water they would need for whatever task they had to do.

Horses, oxen, and dogs all gave a greeting as they passed. "Which one of you does that?" Jiang asked finally.

"Does what, My Lady?" Numair asked tearing his eyes away from the passing scenery, which was becoming more rural by the second.

"Make the animals act so strangely." Jiang clarified.

They exchanged a look when Daine raised a hand slightly. "I do, mum. It's wild magic…I can't help it. Animals see me as one of theirs."

"Ah…I see. You are what my people would call 'Spirit Speaker'. We have them here…though none who calls to so many. The Falconer at the palace is quite good but only seems to extend to his birds." Jiang said. She could see Daine visibly relax. As did the others in the carriage.

"Now, I know quite well what you wish to do, Lord Salmalín. But what of the rest of you?" Jiang asked turning to the others. "Is there something of my country you wish to see? Please tell me, I have been asked to make certain you are thoroughly entertained."

"Oh, I'm too old to bother with such things." Gareth replied with a laugh.

Jiang smiled. "Nonsense, you made the trip across the ocean I am certain there is something we can find that you'll enjoy. Let's see…Ah, I know of something. There will be a performance at the Palace. There is one every week actually. I believe this week is a traditional group from my own Companion school."

"What is a companion?" Alanna asked curiously. "It sounds…a little…"

Jiang quickly caught her meaning. "Such things are not unheard of but it is not what our main goal is. We try to find beauty in every task. Even something as simple as sitting down in a chair is rehearsed until it is considered flawless and elegant. It can be tedious at times but it is a very distinguished position."

"Sounds insane…" Alanna muttered. "Practicing sitting?"

Jiang smiled. "We also practice sleeping and a many other things including music and dance. We train from the time we are very young. It is a way of life just like a warrior's life only instead of fighting we celebrate the ability to do exactly the right thing at the right time. It's part of what makes us such skilled diplomats and the reason I was sent to greet you."

"However if the performance is not to your taste there are less formal things that could entertain you. The palace guard trains everyday if you should wish to see it merely ask, it is quite a sight." Jiang offered.

"I'm sure we'll find the trip to be very entertaining, My Lady." Numair said.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~

The rest of the trip passed fairly uneventfully. Conversation was easy to come by and Jiang was a veritable wealth of information about the country. "What about slavery?" Alanna asked suddenly.

"Slavery?" Jiang echoed.

"Is this a slaving country?" Alanna asked all trace of humor cut off immediately.

Jiang sighed a bit. "It is a difficult question to answer…but for simplicity sakes, yes we do have slavery here. It is a fact that Her Benevolence has spent most of her reign attempting to change, but change is difficult to come by. We are running into blocks wherever we turn. But rest assured, slavery has greatly diminished and continues to do so. There are no slaves in the palace for instance. And until slavery is completely banned there are numerous regulations and if you are found in violation of these regulations the consequences are most harsh."

"That's not much of a consolation for the slaves." Duke Gareth muttered.

Jiang thought that he hadn't meant to be heard and decided not to comment on it. Glancing out of the window she noticed they had arrived at the wall around the estate that they would be staying at for the night. "We've arrived at the halfway point, my friends."

The carriage slowed to a stop and one of the twin boys opened the door. The step was already in place and Jiang was first to leave. It was just starting to rain, large cold drops splattered against the leaves of the dense foliage nearby. The other four people and Skysong quickly clamored out of the carriage as well.

The estate was sprawling, massive gardens surrounded the entire one-story structure. Stained wood and parchment colored coverings over the windows protected the inside of the house. Slightly curved red tiles formed the roof and dragonheads formed the gutters. A few people hurried around the garden, pulling delicate items such as glass orbs inside in preparation for the coming storm.

A woman wearing a light pink dress came forward with a gentle smile. "_Mistress Jiang-Thi. I was hoping you'd arrive before the rain. Please, My Lord is in the middle of an urgent report and will join you shortly but we should wait inside before we get soaked." _She said kindly.

"_Of course." _Jiang agreed with a bow. "We are to wait for Lord Kishia inside, rain comes quickly here."

"You know best." Alanna muttered looking up at the steadily darkening sky.

They hurried inside the double doors and into a large room with a shrine on the far wall. Other than the shrine a few pieces of art hung on the wall but the room was otherwise empty. "Whose shrine is that?" Gareth asked examining the large gold statue of a sitting woman on a pedestal.

"The Mother Goddess, Shi'nui." Jiang replied softly.

Several minutes passed in silence. Numair was examining the paintings on the wall while the others wandered the room. "These paintings are odd…" He muttered.

"They are painted with sand." Jiang answered the unspoken question. "I can show you later."

The silent waiting was slowly becoming awkward as the Tortallan's ran out of things to look at. "Where are the doors in this place?" Alanna asked after a minute. Even after walking the entire length of the room she hadn't seen and knobs or handles or even hinges to indicate a door. Just panel after panel of the same cream-colored fabric-like wall.

"They are disguised. Such things do not need to be advertised. They slide into the wall." Jiang answered. She stood stock still in the middle of the room as she waited for Lord Kishia to appear.

Finally after another several minutes, a piece of wall slid to the side revealing a hallway and a man with long black hair tied into a low horse-tail. He examined the people in the room for a moment before stepping completely into the room. He stopped in front of Jiang-Thi and bowed low. "_Mistress Jiang-Thi. It is good to see you made the journey from the docks in good health."_

Jiang returned the bow. "_Lord Kishia…I am glad to see you well. Thank you for allowing us to use your home for the night. It is most generous."_

_"Not at all. Come, a meal has already been prepared for your arrival." _Kishia said gesturing to the hall he had just come from. Without waiting to see if they would follow he started down the hallway.

Jiang turned to the Tortallan's who looked rather confused. "Lord Kishia is a dear man but rather…abrupt. He simply has little patience and is most likely very busy with his lands. But he says that dinner is already waiting for us. Come, we shall see how you like our country's food."

They followed the hallway through for a few moments until the reached a large room with a low table and large plush floor pillows instead of traditional seats. The table was already heaping with food. The room had an entire wall missing that let the garden outside be completely visible. The rain was falling steadily now.

Two people were already sitting at the table. Lord Kishia and another man that looked quite a bit younger but had the same thin face that Kishia did. "Lord Kishia's son, Minh. He is in the process of learning your language…as are most aristocrats…"

"It's…fun two try an speak him." Minh said haltingly.

"To speak it." Jiang corrected. "Please, sit." She added to the Tortallans.

It took a minute but eventually they were all situated around the low circular table. For a moment nothing happened then Kishia nodded and Minh instantly reached to one of the bowls full of long strings of dough. "Where is the silverware?" Numair asked suddenly noticing that there were only a few large serving utensils around the table.

Jiang looked surprised. "I'm sorry?"

"How do you eat?" Alanna asked looking for the missing items.

Jiang reached over to a ceramic cup full of thin wooden sticks and pulled two out. She held them up to Alanna. "What do you use?" She asked curiously.

"A fork!" She said exasperatedly. "And spoons, knives too when necessary!"

"What is…fork?" Minh asked curiously.

"I…do not know…" Jiang answered. "What is a fork?"

Numair put a hand to Alanna's shoulder before turning to Jiang. "It has three, sometimes four, slightly curved prongs and a handle."

"I…see…Let me see if I can find something that may help." Jiang said getting to her feet and leaving the room. While she was gone the Tortallan's watched in amazement as Minh tried to demonstrate how they used their bizarre utensils. By holding them in-between his thumb and index finger and firmly pinching whatever he was attempting to eat. Daine even attempted it once or twice before giving up.

Kishia for the most part just watched the proceedings with a faint look of amusement. Finally Jiang returned with a four two pronged forks. "These are the best we can do, I'm afraid. It hadn't occurred to me you would use such things for eating. We only use them to hold meat while cutting."

Kitten was the only one who didn't seem particularly interested in the slight delay, eating away at the food Daine had given here without a single care. After handing the Tortallan's the makeshift utensils Jiang retook her seat.

"Miss Jiang?" Daine asked looking at the strange foods in front of her.

"Yes, Daine?"

"Is there something here…mild?" She asked sending Numair a glance. He didn't seem particularly thrilled with the prospect of trying new foods. Alanna and Gareth were at least taking tentative tastes of the variety of foods.

Jiang thought for a moment before nodding. "There is a very mild soup that is normally served later in the meal, but if you wish I can ask for some to be brought out now."

Numair gave a slight smile. "Thank you, I'm afraid my stomach is…not quite sea worthy."

"Quite alright." Jiang waved a woman over and said something to her. The woman bowed and quickly left the room. "She is bringing some now. Gareth, how do you like those rolls?" She asked nodding to the bite-sized green rolls that he had tasted.

"They're…salty." He said with a frown.

"It is the seaweed wrap used to hold it all together. Try eating the entire thing at once." Jiang suggested.

Gareth hesitated for a moment before popping the morsel into his mouth. After a moment he swallowed. "That's…actually not bad…what was that?"

"Raw fish."

Gareth almost instantly sputtered and reached for his glass of tea that they had been served. "You eat raw fish?" He demanded after draining half of his glass.

Jiang looked amused. "It is perfectly safe. We are very careful about the types of fish we use and you said yourself it was good."

"I said it wasn't bad! And I didn't know what it was!" Gareth said drinking the rest of his tea in a huge gulp.

"Would you have eaten it if you had known?" Jiang asked curiously.

"Of course not!"

Dish after dish was served, a constant stream of plates being brought and removed. Most of the meals were noodles of some kind with spicy sauces though there was a fair share of mild sauces as well. After the raw fish incident the Tortallans didn't ask what they were eating, just commented on whether they liked it or not.

"There's so much food…" Alanna commented as another plate was brought to the table.

"A traditional meal can have up to a dozen courses." Jiang said before draining a thin saucer of clear liquid.

"What is that you're drinking?" Daine asked curiously. She'd only seen Jiang drinking it, neither of the men on the other side of the table had ventured away from their green tea.

Jiang held out the saucer so that it could be refilled from a small bottle. "A very potent alcohol. I always drink it with dinner. It is very…caustic I believe was the word used to describe it. If you cannot handle raw fish I do not think you should try this."

Suddenly Daine's head shot up. "Daine? What is it, magelet?" Numair asked looking over instantly.

"There's an immortal coming." She said looking out at the dark sky. The rain had slowed to a mere drizzle. "A stormwing." She added with narrowed eyes.

Jiang tilted her head to the side. "Really? I wonder what she wants." She said draining her saucer of alcohol again.

"You're friends with them?" Alanna asked incredulously.

"I would not go so far as to say friends but we have avoided outright confrontation." Jiang said putting her saucer down and getting to her feet. "Spoil my appetite though." She added stepping out to the slight overhang where the slight breeze would protect her nose but still allow her to be out of the rain.

A few moments later, a young stormwing with long blonde hair braided with tiny metal beads approached. As she got closer they could see she had two bright, intelligent green eyes. She stopped to hover just outside the overhang. "_Shani…how unexpected to see you. I thought you hated rain."_

_"I do. But I don't get to choose when I fly, what with being a carrier pigeon and all…who're your friends? Look like Tortallans to me…"_

Jiang took a step to the side so that Shani could see in completely. "My friends from Tortall. Royal ambassadors. My friends this is Shani Moonsword."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, it's embarrassingly short. I apologize but I've hit a slight snag for now and my frustration with it means I'm going to post this now as a tiding until I fix my uh...flawed planning.**

* * *

"D-did you say 'Moonsword'?" Daine asked with wide eyes.

Shani rolled her eyes. "Don't start with the 'it doesn't suit a Stormwing' bit. I've had a long flight." She turned to Jiang and held out a scroll wrapped in leather. "Here's the latest from my Queen."

Jiang took the scroll with a nod. "I'll make sure Her Benevolence receives the message."

"See that she does. You know…I really wish you'd tell those pesky archers to back off already. The shoot at me every time I come 'round. You'd think they didn't like Stormwings or something." Shani said examining her steel claws casually.

"Can't imagine why they would." Alanna muttered.

Shani smiled, showing sharp teeth. "Ah…you must be the Kitty Lady…the red hair is a dead giveaway."

"Kitty Lady?" Alanna echoed as her face turned red with anger.

Shani smiled even wider. "Such a touchy little ground pounder."

"That's enough, Shani. They are guests of Her Benevolence and I will not tolerate such disrespect from you." Jiang said putting the scroll on the low table before retaking her seat.

Shani shrugged, the metal feathers clicking as they resettled. "Fine…ruin my fun. I'll be around…call me when you have a response to send back." With that she jumped into the air, wings blowing foul smelling air across them.

Jiang coughed slightly. "And now I believe I'm finished with this meal." She said reaching for the saucer to get another drink.

"Why are you speaking with Stormwings?" Gareth asked curiously.

"They wish to use our Northern shores for roosting." Jiang answered. "We are still deciding whether we will allow it or not. Apparently, they are wishing to spread their territory."

Alanna frowned. "They defile bodies of the dead, I don't think you want them near your country."

"Only the bodies caused by war. We have not had a war in this country for several hundreds of years. Not since the different states were united under the Empire's banner has there been one." Jiang said. "We have little to fear from them, as we do not intend to start any wars in the near future."

"People rarely intend to start wars, Lady Jiang." Numair commented.

"_Mistress Jiang-Thi. It is getting late and there is still quite the journey tomorrow. Perhaps you and your guests would like to retire now." _Lord Kishia suggested.

"_Of course, you're right._" Jiang bowed slightly before turning to the Tortallans. "It is getting late my friends. Would you like to rest now?"

There were a few moments as they thought about it. "That would be fine, thank you." Numair said finally.

Jiang nodded as she got up. Once they all were up from their seats Jiang led them through the hallways. She turned down a small wing and opened one of the sliding doors. The room held a single bed on a platform about knee high with gauzy curtains hanging around it. A tiny chest sat against one wall with a pair of decorative swords on top. Several floor cushions cluttered the foot of the bed and a thick comforter was folded neatly on the mattress.

"There is a door to the inner courtyard on the far wall." Jiang offered before opening the next door in the hallway to reveal an almost identical room. "I suppose you two will be sharing a room?" She asked addressing Daine and Numair.

"Yes, Lady Jiang." Numair said as off handedly as possible.

"Very well." Jiang opened the last door in the hallway revealing another room with a slightly larger bed than the other two had. "If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask. We will be leaving after breakfast."

"Lady Jiang?" Daine asked.

Jiang turned back. "Yes, Daine?"

"That Stormwing…Shani Moonsword. How much do you know about her?" She asked softly.

"Only that she is very young and is given the task of delivering messages to keep her out of trouble." Jiang supplied. "Why do you ask?"

Daine shook her head a little. "No reason. I was just wondering is all."

"Have a good night, Lady Daine." Jiang said with a low bow.


End file.
